Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to UAVs, systems, and methods for performing radio frequency spectral analysis. Specifically, an unmanned aerial vehicle is utilized to measure radio signal(s) in real time, and to relay parameters thereof to a processing device over a network for analysis and visualization of the radio signal(s). A radio frequency pre-selector may be utilized to pre-select a frequency band for performing the spectral analysis.
Description of the Related Art
Spectral analyzers are hardware devices which measure the magnitude of an input signal versus frequency. The primary use of a spectral analyzer is to measure the power of the spectrum of various signals. By analyzing the spectrum of the various signals, the dominant frequency, band, power, distortion, harmonics, bandwidth, and other spectral components of one or more signals can be observed that are not otherwise easily detectable.
The use of spectral analyzers is often employed to measure radio frequency, such as the frequency response, noise, and distortion characteristics, by comparing the input and output spectra of a frequency generating device. In telecommunications such as cellular and radio towers, spectrum analyzers are also used to determine occupied bands, and importantly to track interference sources. For example, cell phone carriers and providers use spectrum analyzers to determine interference sources in GSM and UMTS frequency bands when planning to erect cellular towers or transmitters. In EMC testing, a spectrum analyzer is used for basic pre-compliance testing in order to assess whether a wireless transmitter is working in accordance to federally defined standards for purity of emissions. For instance, output signals at frequencies other than the intended or licensed frequency spectrum would be flagged.
However, current methods employed in the measurement of interference sources and various signal characteristics presents a challenge. Specifically, it would prove difficult to maneuver various radios or receivers for mapping a three dimensional view of signal characteristics with real obstacles. Moreover, it may be burdensome or difficult to maneuver and/or to stabilize RF spectral analyzers in densely populated or crowded areas, such as buildings surrounding cellular towers or repeaters. Accordingly, there exists a need in the cellular and wireless communication industry for a system and method that can easily maneuver between cellular tower antennas, power lines, and relay accurate field characteristics.